


Хорошая кожа и сирень

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen)



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Porn, Canon Disabled Character, Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-29 19:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019





	Хорошая кожа и сирень

От этого человека всегда пахнет хорошей, дорогой выделки кожей и почему-то — сиренью. Сирень старомодна, сирень — это мужской одеколон прошлого века, но Мэтт догадался об этом много позже.  
Мэтт всего лишь сказал под стук колёс в электричке:  
— Приятель, девушка слева тихо фотографирует тебя. У тебя два носа или ты какая-то суперзвезда?  
А человек смущенно ответил:  
— А. Да. Вроде того. Я... хм. Бейсболку надел. Для маскировки. А как вы узнали, вы же… Простите.  
— Очевидно, не помогло, — хмыкнул Мэтт, поднялся и, нарочито громко постукивая тростью, медленно пошёл к выходу.  
От девицы пахло чем-то дорогим и утонченным, а от старика справа от дверей — скорой смертью.  
  


***

  
Они встретились снова. От человека по-прежнему пахло дорогой кожей и сиренью.  
От Мэтта тоже теперь пахло кожей — кожей костюма, и тоже недешевой, но человек этого оценить не мог. Не с его обонянием.  
Он прошёл по тупику и сказал:  
— Мда, ну и вонь. Будто здесь умер мамонт, а?  
А — нет. Здесь трахались час назад, пахло спермой и потом. Тут ссали, прости, Кэп. Свиньи, да. Тут убили человека. У человека после смерти сфинктеры расслабляются. Поэтому пахло ещё и дерьмом, и кровью, и блевотой.  
В общем, не мамонтом.  
— Запашок, — продолжил человек.  
Мэтт хмыкнул: тоже ещё новость.  
Но человек ему нравился. Мэтт даже догадывался, почему. Примерно потому же, почему он нравится примерно ста пятидесяти миллионам американцев.  
  


***

  
Мэтту доводится исследовать человека подробней: тот хорошо сложен (не новость).  
Мэтт знает, что запах сирени связан с тем, что никто в ЩИТе так и не решился сказать бедняге, что этот одеколон уже сто лет не использует никто кроме столетних стариков.  
  


***

  
Человек наведывается в Адскую кухню нечасто, но весьма кстати.  
Хотя Мэтт, отдышавшись, говорит:  
— Я бы и сам справился.  
— Дожал бы сам? О, знаю. Считай, это мне вместо вечерней пробежки.  
— Ты бегаешь по вечерам?  
— На самом деле нет, на улицах слишком много народу. Но хотелось бы. Вечером воздух пахнет... ну, знаешь. Приятно.  
Мэтт от удивления поднимает брови (под маской, конечно, не видно), а потом хохочет. Вот придурок! Вечерами воздух пахнет дерьмом особенно густо.  
  


***

  
Этот человек сложен весьма пропорционально, как Мэтт может убедиться ещё позже.   
У этого человека даже член... ну, пропорционален. Мэтт в курсе, как доставить мужчине удовольствие одними только руками, и один из прежних любовников говорил, что руки у него просто волшебные. И рот.  
Да ёб вашу мать! Сиренью пахнет слабо даже в паху у этого мужика!  
  


***

  
Все в новом мире кого-то потеряли, а кому-то повезло потерять вообще всех, кто был близок.  
И Мэтт знает, что человек в кожаной куртке, старомодный, пахнущий дешевой сиренью, не заменит того, кого Мэтт потерял.  
Человек тоже знает: Мэтт не заменит ему потерянного.  
Но у них чертовски хороший секс. На этой куртке, которая так приятно холодит кожу, когда Мэтт елозит по ней спиной.  
В которую Мэтт утыкается (а иногда вцепляется зубами), когда прижимает человека к стене подворотни, которая пахнет сексом и без них.  
У Мэтта, кажется, выработался рефлекс: у него встаёт, когда он чувствует запах дорогой кожи, перемешанный с дешёвой ненатуральной сиренью.  
Встаёт, и человек смеётся, и накрывает своей ладонью его вставший член, и у человека руки, конечно, не волшебные, но он ведь суперсолдат, он «может делать это весь день». Вверх и вниз, вверх и вниз. И он быстро учится.  
  


***

  
Мэтт Мёрдок трахается с Капитаном Америка. Секс отличный, Капитан — отличный. Член его — выше похвал.  
Но смысл не в том.  
Смысл: елозя спиной по кожаной куртке, Мэтт не думает. Совсем. Ни о чём. Всё просто. Запахи больше не мешают. В голове воцаряется молчание. Может, укоризненное. Может, то, которое наступило, когда Фогги разлетелся по ветру прахом и пеплом.  
А Мэтт сейчас не один. Настолько близко не один, что иногда сливается в другим человеком в общем удовольствии. Что иногда лежит с ним рядом, дышит в унисон.  
Под молчание, пусть и осуждающее, в своей голове.  
Но — молчание.


End file.
